Strawberries
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: One-shot for Am4muzik! Kidnapped by James to go to the beach...hmm, that seems like a nice night!


_**Hello everyone, this one-shot is for am4muzik! I hope you like it and it's you know, good! If you're unhappy with it let me know and I will do something less shitty for you! I know, I said I would try to do Smut but I totally chickened out, I'm sorry!**_

* * *

Okay, so the last thing I remember was lying on the sofa, watching TV and drinking tea, James had come home and he started talking to me, something about going out but I'm pretty sure I passed out right on the sofa in the middle of him talking. I really did try to stay awake but like, my shows were on and I had my nice warm tea and I had no idea what James was trying to get to so I just fell right out.

When I woke up though, I knew I was not home. I could smell the beach and I was definitely sitting upright with a seatbelt around me. I yawned and opened my eyes, glancing around to see that we were in James' escalade and we were parked off of the PCH, right by the beach. I glanced over at James and he grinned, sliding his phone into his pocket. "Hey, you're awake! Finally!" He chuckled and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Sheesh I thought I'd have to throw you in the water to get you here."

"What are we doing here?" I stretched and took off my own seatbelt. "Did you kidnap me?"

"Well technically, I have the keys to your apartment and you were aware of my presence, and you didn't put up a struggle, so it's not exactly kidnapping per se."

"James!" I laughed and shook my head. "That's kind of kidnapping!"

"Eh it's fine you'll love it Aparna." He winked at me and climbed out of the car. Oh god, I feel deep down in my gut that he's going to throw me in the ocean, I really hope he doesn't. I walked around to the back where he was closing the trunk. I hurried to his side and peered into his arms, but he was doing his best to hide whatever he was holding.

"James!" I whined and slapped his bicep. He chuckled and tucked a huge blanket under his other arm, and draped his now free arm around my shoulders.

"You are so impatient." He shook his head and kissed my cheek. "Couldn't even wait till we got to the sand could you?"

"Well technically we are on sand." I smiled and pointed down to our feet. James rolled his eyes and stayed quiet, walking closer to the water before stopping completely. I helped him lay down the blanket and happily jumped on top. He put the basket down and slowly lowered himself to the blanket. "Huh, getting old there?"

"You're so funny aren't you?" He chuckled and kissed me quickly. "I just thought we could have a nice treat on the beach, watch the waves and the stars, and here you go and call me old, well maybe I should just pack this up and go." James shrugged and started to get up. My eyes widened and I grabbed his forearm, quickly tugging him down.

"No, I love it let's stay! Please!" I stuck my bottom lip out and pouted. James grinned in satisfaction and opened the basket, breaking out a bottle of champagne and a box of chocolate covered strawberries. Oh gosh, he knows the way to win me over so quickly.

"Well you know, only because you insisted." He winked at me and poured two flutes of the bubbly beverage then patted the space between his legs, beckoning me over. I crawled over and sat between them, my back against his chest as he brought one arm around to rest on my belly, while the other held the drink out to me. "Cheers to my lovely girlfriend." He whispered and kissed my cheek, lightly tapping his glass against my own.

"Why thank you James, but I have to ask, why so…sweet and romantic?" I turned my head to glance up at him. It was no one's birthday, there was no anniversary, there was absolutely nothing special about this day. So why so…special?

"Well, because I love you, I just felt like it, do I really need a reason?" He questioned with a shrug before kissing me sweetly. Oh my god, I get all this just because my boyfriend loves me and because he felt like it. Oh god, I feel like a princess on top of the world.

"That's a perfect reason!" I smiled and held his chin as I kissed him. "You're amazing, did you know that?"

"Heh, well, yes." He nodded with a serious face and I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed a strawberry and went to take a bite, but James leaned in and devoured it from my hands. "Wow, that was juicy, you would have loved it."

"Hey! That was mine!" I pouted and stuck my bottom lip out again, but all he did was shrug and chew away. I huffed and grabbed another strawberry, pulling off the little green leaves. Right as I was about to pop it in my mouth, I noticed James start to lean forward quickly like he wanted to make a grab for it. I put half of the berry in my mouth and smirked at him. He quickly got the hint and grinned, putting the glasses down before opening his mouth and taking a bite out of the berry. I giggled and was barely done chewing my half when James' lips attacked my own as he cupped my face.

The two of us started to kiss with such force that I felt like my neck was going to break. I sat up on my knees and pushed him back a little but James responded by snaking his arm around my waist and turning us around, then pushing me down on the blanket. He crawled over me, and of course I just let my hands roam and skim over his bulging biceps, his hard forearms, then down his solid chest, his abs, and right down to the waistband of his jeans. "Anxious huh?" He murmured in my ear before biting down on my neck. I moaned and tugged his head back by his hair to bite him right on his pulse point. James groaned and sat up, pulling my shirt off and well…

The rest of that, I'll just save some details for myself, haha.


End file.
